Breakfast at Debbie's
by Angelina Fenwick
Summary: Frühstücken mit den Rumreibern in einem kleinen Diner in London. Mit James' Mutter, überzuckertem Kaffee und neuem Blickwinkel auf eine jahrelange Freundschaft...


_Disclaimer: Alles nur geklaut. Alles potterige gehört unverändert JKR. Der Rest wohl den Machern der Serie „Queer as folk", die ich gar nicht rauf und runter sehe. Nein, ich doch nicht ;)_

_A/N: Ui ich bin ja richtig produktiv ;) Mein Geburtstagsgeschenk an mich selbst °Zaunpfahl° ;)_

_Wer Queer as folk kennt wird sehen was ich geborgt habe :) Wer nicht, es ist nicht wichtig es zu wissen um den Text lesen zu können ;)_

_Noch ein großes Knuddel an dieser Stelle an meine beiden Lieblingsverrückten Missy und Moons, mit denen ich immer so schön über die Rumtreiber und QaF tratschen kann. Danke Mädls!_

* * *

„Morgen Jungs!"

„Morgen Mum.", antwortet James leicht verschlafen und lässt sich auf einen der Barhocker am Tresen des Diners fallen. Peter tut es ihm gleich.

„Ihr seht aber nicht gerade fit aus."

„Frag lieber nicht, Mum.", sagt James, legt die Brille auf den Tresen und wischt sich über die Augen. „Frag. Einfach. Nicht."

„Wie du willst, Liebling. Was kann ich euch bringen?"

„Ich nehm den Toast Hawaii.", sagt Peter und legt seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte.

„Merlin, wie kannst du an Essen überhaupt nur denken?", fragt James amüsiert und setzt sich die Brille wieder auf die Nase. „Ich krieg Kaffee."

„Oh ja, ich auch."

„Kommt sofort, ihr Süßen.", lächelt James' Mutter und pfeift einmal so laut, dass Peter und James auf ihren Hockern zusammenzucken. „Sonnenschein, deine Kollegen hier wollen Kaffee."

„Musst du so laut sein?", jammert James und fährt sich durch die zerzausten Haare, während seine Mutter zwei leere Tassen vor die beiden Jungen stellt.

„Frag das das nächste mal den Club, in dem du dich bis in den Morgen rumtreibst.", antwortet sie amüsiert und verschwindet dann, um sich den anderen Gästen zu widmen.

„Die Herren haben Kaffee –oh Merlin, sehr ihr besch-"

„Sag es nicht, Lupin.", knurrt James und schiebt seine Tasse zu Remus hinüber, der hinter dem Tresen steht, eine Kaffeekanne in jeder Hand. „Und bleib mir vom Leib mit dem koffeinfreien Zeug."

„Wow, da hat ja jemand beste Laune.", grinst Remus und gießt Kaffee in James' Tasse. „Wo habt ihr Sirius gelassen?"

„Der dreht noch eine Runde um den Block.", sagt Peter und schiebt auch seine Tasse zu Remus, den Kopf immer noch auf der Tischplatte.

„Okay, wovon hatte er diesmal zu viel?", lacht Remus und lässt zwei Zuckerwürfel in Peters Kaffee fallen, bevor er ihn wieder zu seinem Besitzer zurückschiebt.

„Das ist bei Sirius schwer zu sagen.", grinst James. „Sex."

„Drogen.", sagt Peter und rührt in seinem Kaffee.

„Alkohol.", ergänzt Remus die Liste. „Und das in unterschiedlichen Kombinationen."

„So wie er heute Morgen aussah hatte er wohl die ultimative alkoholische Sexdroge.", sagt Peter und stützt den Kopf auf seine Hand.

„Und hat euch offenbar nichts davon abgegeben.", sagt Remus grinsend.

„Egoistischer Sack.", sagt James und die drei lachen.

„Was gibt's denn hier zu kichern, Mädls?", fragt James' Mutter und stellt einen Teller vor Peter. „Dein Toast Hawaii, mein Kleiner."

„Danke, Debbie.", sagt Peter glücklich.

„Gar nichts, Mum.", beantwortet James die Frage seiner Mutter und nimmt einen Schluck Kaffee. Debbie zuckt nur mit den Schultern und entfernt sich wieder zur Essensausgabe.

„'Gar nichts' betritt in diesem Moment das Diner.", sagt Remus und nickt in Richtung Tür, in der Sirius soeben erschienen ist und breit grinsend auf seine Freunde zusteuert.

„Mineralwasser. Jetzt.", sagt er schwer atmend. Sein schwarzes T-Shirt klebt an ihm, genau wie die paar Haarsträhnen, die sich aus seinem kleinen Zopf gelöst haben.

„Kannst du auch in ganzen Sätzen mit mir reden?", fragt Remus mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Können ja, wollen nein.", grinst Sirius.

„Was bin ich, dein persönlicher Sklave?"

„Wärst dus gern?", fragt Sirius, lehnt sich an die Theke und schenkt Remus seinen besten Schlafzimmerblick. Peter prustet in seinen Kaffee, James schüttelt amüsiert den Kopf.

„Oh ja, Meister, nimm mich jetzt und hier.", sagt Remus und rollt die Augen, greift in den Eisschrank hinter sich und wirft Sirius eine Flasche kaltes Mineralwasser zu. Dieser fängt sie, öffnet sie, macht einen großen Schluck und lässt sich den Rest des Inhalts über den Kopf laufen.

„Wah, Sirius, du tropfst.", sagt James, der das Vergnügen hat neben ihm zu sitzen.

„Tatsächlich, Potter. Liegt vielleicht daran, dass ich mir gerade ne Flasche Wasser über die Birne gekippt habe.", grinst Sirius und angelt nach einer leeren Kaffeetasse. „Und jetzt sei so gut, Sonnenschein, und walte deines Amtes."

„Hör auf mit dem Schwachsinn, Pads.", sagt Remus, schenkt aber trotzdem Kaffee in Sirius' Tasse.

„Das sagst du zu Deb nie.", bemerkt Sirius und kippt sich den halben Inhalt der Zuckerdose in seinen Kaffee.

„Liegt an meinen Sonderrechten als Frau, die die 50 überschritten hat.", sagt Debbie und gesellt sich erneut zu den Rumtreibern. „Sieh an, Mr. Ich-ficke-alles-was-nicht-bei-drei-auf-nem-Baum-ist lebt auch noch."

„Baum.", murmelt James.

„Baum.", sagt Peter und nimmt einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse.

„Baum.", grinst Remus und stellt die Kaffeekannen auf dem Tresen ab.

„Da bin ich ja froh."; lacht Debbie.

„Ich lache das nächste Mal, wenn mir spontan danach sein sollte.", grummelt Sirius in seinen Kaffee.

„Hey, nicht eingeschnappt sein, Diva.", grinst James und knufft Sirius in die Seite.

„Diva.", schnaubt Sirius. „Du bist der mit der Mutter, die ein Diner mitten im Schwulenviertel hat."

„Und du bist der, der jeden Morgen hier frühstückt.", gibt James zurück.

„Und fast jede Mittagspause hier verbringt.", grinst Remus.

„Und du bist der, der hier die wandelnde Kaffeekanne macht und sich für ein paar Sickel von den Tunten angraben lässt, also hältst du dich besser raus.", sagt Sirius und stellt seine Tasse schwungvoll auf den Tresen.

„Komisch. Die einzige Tunte, die mich heute versklaven wollte, warst du."

James prustet etwas Kaffee über die Theke, Peter verschluckt sich an seinem Toast.

„Das macht dann eins zu null für Sonnenschein.", lacht Debbie.

„Kann ich locker einholen.", sagt Sirius schulterzuckend. „Ich bin gerade erst am warmlaufen."

„Da bist du in einem Schwulendiner ja genau richtig."; grinst Remus.

„Zwei zu null.", grinst Debbie und klopft Remus auf die Schulter.

„Merlin, was gibt sie dir bevor du mit deiner Schicht anfängst? Und warum krieg ich nichts davon?", fragt Sirius und schenkt Debbie einen Welpenblick, der die Runde erneut zum Lachen bringt.

„Tja Leute, ich muss los. Ich kann Moody praktisch schon bis hierher schreien hören.", sagt James und kippt den Rest seines Kaffees runter.

„Na dann, immer wachsam, Jamie.", lacht Sirius und James grinst.

„Ich seh euch, Leute. Wiedersehn, Mum."

„Machs gut, mein Junge."

„Warte James, ich komm gleich mit.", ruft Peter ihm hinterher, stopft sich den Rest seines Toasts in den Mund, winkt in die Runde und verlässt gemeinsam mit James das Diner.

„Ich unterbreche unser begonnenes Plauderstündchen ja nur ungern, aber Tisch 3 sieht nach großer Kaffeenot aus.", sagt Debbie und nickt hinüber zu einem Tisch, an dem drei junge Männer sitzen.

„Bin schon unterwegs.", seufzt Remus, nimmt seine Kannen und geht um die Theke herum.

„Moment.", sagt Sirius und hält ihm seine Tasse hin. Kopfschüttelnd füllt Remus sie erneut an.

„Merci Cherie."

„De rien.", grinst Remus und will weiter, doch Sirius zieht ihn an einer Gürtelschlaufe zu sich zurück.

„Seh ich dich heute Abend?"

Remus überlegt einen Augenblick. „Eher nicht."

„Hey, du hast schon gestern gekniffen."

„Erstens hab ich nicht gekniffen, ich hab heute noch Uni und da nutze ich die Nacht zum Schlafen, wie du sehr wohl weißt, und zweitens, so wie James und Peter vorhin aussahen war's gut, dass ich nicht mitgekommen bin."

„Sie hätten nicht so ausgesehen, wenn du dabei gewesen wärst."

„Für was hältst du mich, euer Kindermädchen?", fragt Remus und will an Sirius vorbei, aber dieser erwischt diesmal seinen Gürtel und zieht ihn erneut zurück. „Verdammt, Sirius, Tisch 3 versorgt sich nicht von allein mit Kaffee."

„Dann sag mir einfach nur ob wir heute Abend was essen gehen. Nur du, ich und die beste Take-away-Pizza der Stadt."

„Keine Clubs?", fragt Remus zweifelnd.

„Keine Clubs."

„Keine Bars?"

„Auch keine Bars, wenn du in keine willst."; lacht Sirius.

„Na gut.", sagt Remus. „Meinetwegen. Aber du zahlst."

Sirius grinst und lässt Remus schließlich los. Dieser grinst ihn ebenfalls an und verschwindet dann hinüber zu Tisch 3.

„Niedlich ihr beiden."

„Deb, bitte nicht schon wieder." Sirius setzt sich auf den Barhocker, auf dem vorhin noch James saß, und greift zum zweiten Mal nach der Zuckerdose.

„Was denn?"

„Wie oft muss ich dir noch sagen, dass da nichts läuft zwischen ihm und mir?"

„Schade, nicht? Dabei hat er so einen süßen Hintern."

Sirius zuckt mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, frag deine schwule Kundschaft."

„Das tu ich doch gerade.", lächelt Debbie.

„Ich. Bin. Nicht. Schwul."

„Der Blick eben sagte aber etwas ganz anderes."

„Schwachsinn.", murrt Sirius und kippt sich Zucker in die Kaffeetasse.

„Weißt du, es zu verleugnen ist nicht die Lösung, Sirius. Ich meine wenn es so ist. Denn je mehr du es verleugnest, umso mehr wird es in dir zu brodeln beginnen."

„Du meinst das ist nicht der Kaffee?", fragt Sirius in gespielter Entrüstung und legt den Kopf schief.

„Sehr witzig, Klugscheißer. Was ich eigentlich sagen will ist, dass du jemanden zum Reden hast, wenn du ihn brauchst, egal worüber. Ich bin immer für dich da, Süßer.", sagt Debbie und legt eine Hand auf Sirius'. „Als Mutter hat man ein gewisses Gespür für seine Jungs."

„Soviel ich weiß ist James ein Einzelkind."

„Auf dem Papier bist du vielleicht nicht mein Sohn, Süßer. Aber hier drinnen bist dus.", sagt Debbie und deutet auf ihr Herz. „Ganz egal wen du liebst."

Mit einem Lächeln überlässt Debbie Sirius wieder seiner Kaffeetasse und geht ein paar hungrige Mäuler stopfen. Nachdenklich blickt er in die schwarze Brühe und hebt schließlich den Blick, um Remus dabei zuzusehen, wie er mit strahlendem Lächeln Koffein unter die Leute bringt. Dann trinkt er seine Tasse leer, rutscht vom Hocker und verlässt das Diner.


End file.
